A Wrapped Mystery
by heaven keeps kickin' it
Summary: They were all vampires. They met in a grand ball in Brooklyn, New York in 1898. But all of them, each and every one of them was a mystery, not so comfortable, so each fled in 2 groups, boys and girls. The males fled to London, the girls to Seaford. So, what will happen when the boys return to Seaford 114 years later?
1. Chapter 1

**Here's a new story. This chapter takes place in 1898. The next chapters will take place 114 years later. I really hope you guys like this story! 5-10 reviews = update!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It.**

**Kickin' It**

114 Years Ago in Brooklyn, New York on July 9, 1898.

_Kim's P.O.V._

_"I refuse to go!" I protested to one of my close friends, Miss Kelsey DeLone. Kelsey crossed her pale arms and sat next to me on my canopy bed. She rested her fingers on the brown headboard and whispered, "You have to go. You're a mystery to people. You're a vampire, Kim. Just like me. You need to come out."_

_Her fingers pried around the lace on her light pink gown. She fluffed it and took my hand. She squeezed it and pulled it. I sighed and stood up as she lead me to my closet. Kelsey wrapped her fingers around the golden knob as she twisted it open. I pushed it behind us and she wandered around the closet inspecting each gown. She walked staring hard while I patiently waited in the doorway._

_I zoned out until I heard faint footsteps. Kelsey was holding a dark pink gown. "This is perfect," Kelsey gushed. I sighed and then smiled. "I'll wear it!" Kelsey grinned as I grabbed the dress and walked to the washroom. It was a strapless dress which went all the way down to my feet. I slipped the gown on and turned around. I stared into the mirror, smiling at my look. I opened the door as Kelsey stood up. She had a box in her hand. A pale blue jewelry box. She opened it and grabbed my hand._

_"Wow, Kim! You look gorgeous!" She squealed._

_"You do too!" I squeaked._

_I stuck my hand into the box as I pulled out some jewelry. Then, Kelsey lead me to the big, sky-viewing window. Under it, was two boxes of shoes. I picked mine up and inspected it. Beautiful flats. I slipped them on as I watched Kelsey put on hers. **Outfits are on my profile! **Kelsey opened the door to my bedroom and motioned me out. I gracefully walked out, Kelsey following._

_At the Ball..._

_I swiftly walked into the doors in the grand ball. Many people were dancing to the music. Kelsey stayed by my side until she noticed Jerry Martinez. Her lover. She looked at me and then walked to Jerry. Jerry grinned and offered her hand to her. Kelsey gladly accepted as they began to slow dance. I crossed my arms in happiness as I watched my friend dancing. Then, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I slowly turned around, my eyes meeting two other pairs. It was Grace Lynette and Julie Wiseman. "Hello Kim," they greeted me._

_"Hello Grace. You look lovely. You too, Julie," I replied._

_"Thank you! You do too." She gave me a hug as she joined_

_Julie answered, "Thank you, Kim. You look beautiful as well." Julie then pulled me into a hug and then let go, seconds later._

_They joined their lovers afterwards. Grace was with Eddie Portman and Julie was with Milton Krupnick. I smiled as I watched my friends have a good time. I stood still and looked into the brown floors. Then, I noticed a shadow behind me. I turned around and saw a shaggy brown haired boy. He had pale skin. He stood still, staring at me._

_"My name is Jack. Jack Anderson," he said._

_"Nice to meet you. My name is Kimberly Crawford. But call me Kim."_

_"It's a pleasure to meet you Kim." Jack said. Then he held up his hand and offered, "Would you like to dance?" My hands slowly reached his as he lead me to the marble dance floor. _

_After dancing for 10 minutes, I paused. "What's wrong?' Jack simpered. _

_"I need to tell you something about me."_

_Jack raised an eyebrow then let it down. "What do you mean?"_

_"I'm a vampire."_

_His hazel eyes widened then closed. He opened them again, calm. "I'm one too."_

_"How old are you? I'm 235."_

_"I am too."_

My eyes widened as I shot out of my bed. I remember that day. It feels so much like yesterday. That memory haunts me. Jerry, Milton, and Eddie were Kelsey, Julie, and Grace's lovers but something didn't feel right. So, we all met up and fled. I remember Jack, Jerry, Milton, and Eddie fleeing to London, England as Kelsey, Julie, Grace, and I were running to Seaford, California. But, I still wonder in my dreams, how they are. Are they still in London? Are they alive? It's hard to think about most of the times.

Now I'm 17 years old. My name is Kim Crawford and I'm a 349 year old vampire and so are all of my old vampire friends: Julie, Grace, and Kelsey. I yawned as I pushed myself out of the bed. I lazily walked to the dresser as I grabbed a golden brush. I frantically brushed my honey blond hair as I checked my iPhone. Then, I dropped my brush and changed into a new outfit.

I grabbed my Vera Bradley tote and dropped it on my side. I placed my cheerleading bow onto my hair as I grabbed my phone once again. I texted Kelsey and Grace: _cant w8 4 cheerleading practice_! Then, I texted Julie:_ c u at the student council meeting with kels and grace_. I grasped my tote and dropped my phone into the front pocket.

I slapped open the door and ran down the wooden staircase. My mom, dad, and brother Tyler were seated in the glass table eating bacon. My mom said, "Good morning."

"Morning!"

I opened a cabinet and pulled out a protein bar. I opened the wrapping and started to eat it. I walked out the doorway onto the white front porch as a car waited for me. Grace scrolled down the windows as Kelsey, in the backseat said, "Hop in." Julie was next to her. I ran to the red car, jumping into the passenger seat.

5 Hours Later...

I was sitting at my lunch table, the cheerleaders around me when something caught my eye. A shaggy brown haired boy, a black haired Latino, a redhead boy, and a short African American boy walking into the doorway. I looked back at Kelsey, Julie, and Grace and I noticed they were staring too. They looked at each and everyone of us and froze. The latino matched eyes with Kelsey, the readhead with Julie, the African American with Grace, and the shaggy brown-haired boy with me.

I stared hard at him and I could tell he figured out who I am. I stared back, realizing who the boy was.

My old, little vampire partner, Jack Anderson.

**And finished. So, I hope you like it! 5-10 reviews= update! **

**-Ci, Aly, and Kait**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for uhhh, 18 reviews I think? Well, thanks! Also, thank you for everyone who favorited and followed this story! It means so much! Here's the next chapter awaiting you. 5-10 reviews= update! And people asked if Kim's family members are vampires too. Yes, they are. Kelsey, Jack, Jerry, Milton, Julie, Eddie, and Grace's families are all vampires. The cheerleaders aren't vampires but they know the secret. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It, Fly by Rihanna and Nicki Minaj, or I Wanna Go by Britney Spears.**

**Kickin' It **

Kim's P.O.V.

My eyes stared hard and hard as mixed emotions ran through my head. Jack looked shocked too. He motioned his friends to our table. The other cheerleaders locked eyes with us, understanding as they left the small cafeteria for the bathrooms. The duo sat down in front of us.

"So...you're back," I stated.

Jerry laughed and raised his arms and exclaimed, "Mhmm! Whoo! Swag alert!" as Jack, Milton, and Eddie rolled their eyes. Milton smacked Jerry in the head, causing him to fall back into his seat. Kelsey, Julie, Grace, and I snickered as Jerry started to murmur in Spanish, annoyance in his tone. Then, Jack raised his hand and high-fived Milton, Eddie following.

"When did you come back from London?" Kelsey questioned.

"2 days ago. Our parents registered us here." Eddie replied, sheepishly as he snagged an apple from Grace's plate. Grace raised an eyebrow and slapped his hand. Eddie sighed and handed her back the apple.

"O...k, but why did you return...114 years later?" Julie asked, fidgeting with her shirt collar.

"Nothing seemed right for us four," Jack answered.

"Oh, really," Grace simpered as her eyes glimmered in the brightness.

"Yup," Jerry said.

"I still can't believe the people my friends used to be in love with have...returned. A century later." I murmured breathlessly.

"Well, times are tough, Kim," Jack assured, scratching his shaggy brown hair as the cool air from the vent flew remarkably smoothly.

Milton turned to Julie and asked her, "Well, since we were mates back in the past, would you consider us still together?"

Julie paused and answered, "I suppose we are." We grinned as Julie gave him a hug.

Jerry locked eyes with Kelsey, raising an eyebrow which I could tell he was questioning their relationship.

"If you still want to be together, I'd be happy to be your mate again." Kelsey replied, chewing onto her spaghetti.

Eddie and Grace had a stare-off. All of us were watching them have a conversation...kinda. Well, they were mouthing their words.

5 Minutes Later...

I groaned as I stared at my watch. They've been bickering for 5 minutes! Jack sighed and said, "Are you together or not? Because some of us want you to decide for goodness sake!"

I snickered as Grace replied simply, "We're together."

Jack's head snapped at mine, a smile planted over. I grimaced, knowing what he would ask. I held tightly onto my fork, making circles in the orange mac and cheese as Jack questioned, "Are we together or not?"

I looked at him and answered, "I would say yes...but we're we even together in the first place? I mean, all we did was dance!"

Jack replied, "It's your choice. I want us to be together but if you don't...fine with me."

"We're together!" I squealed as Kelsey squeaked, "A reunion!"

I rolled my eyes as Jack slung his arm around me. Julie twirled her hair and said, "So, how are you guys?"

Jerry stretched his arm and lazily answered, "Just hunted and stuff."

"What have you been feeding on?" Eddie asked.

"Mostly humans. Some animals too, but humans too," I answered, before giving Jack a peck on the cheek. He smiled and I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"What about you guys?" Grace said, grabbing an orange from Kelsey's tray. Kelsey rolled her eyes.

"Same here, humans and animals," Milton stated.

5 Hours Later...

I unlocked the door of my house with my friends following. I slung my backpack off my arms and threw it into the kitchen. I tied my hair up in a bun as I flipped the light switch. I sat down onto the brown sofa with everybody following.

"So, what do you guys want to do?" I asked.

"How about dark tag..." Eddie declared.

"Sure!" We all exclaimed.

Kelsey said, "Let us change first." She grabbed her backpack and ran upstairs to my room. Me, Julie, and Grace followed.

Jack's P.O.V.

The girls finally came out in their new clothes. Kim had on a pink shirt, blue sweatpants, cream-colored flats, and Hello Kitty sunglasses. Kelsey strolled behind her in a teal Hollister t-shirt, jean shorts, and brown sandals. Grace ran down following in a blue Smurfs t-shirt, jeans, and pink and brown flip-flops. Julie, then, finally came out in an American flag sweatshirt, pink sweatpants, and brown and sky blue sandals. **Find the outfits on my polyvore, fashionalyssa. Find the outfits that start with AWM, then the name, then the number 2. **Kim motioned us upstairs. She ran back up and we followed.

She opened the doorknob revealing a pale colored room. **Let's say her room is her real room. Just find Friday Night Dark Tag or Rearranging Olivia's Room on YouTube and see what Olivia Holt's room looks like. That's how Kim's room will look like. **Kim grabbed her iPod touch and played it on the stereo clock. The song, Fly by Rihanna and Nicki Minaj started to play. "Who's it?" I asked.

"ME!" Jerry exclaimed.

Jerry opened the door, stepped out, and slammed it shut.

* * *

But little did he know, one blood-thirsty vampire was watching them, settling his plans. The vampire pulled his Galaxy out and dialed a number, "Hey Morgan, they're back and we'll get back at those rotten kids."

There was a pause, as the other person at the end of the line talked.

"Oh...I understand," the vampire answered.

* * *

"They're planning revenge," The strawberry blond haired woman hissed sharply at her companion.

"Well that shouldn't happen," The brunette whispered back.

Behind them, a snap and a growl was heard and a shadow was seen.

_Not only were Jack and the guys back, the people who killed her was back._

**Finished. Sorry for rushing it a little! But I hope you guys like it!**


	3. Chapter 3

Now, some of you guys were confused of the ending of the last chapter. So, the beginning if the chapter might help you underdtand! Review please! Also, please review TSL: Written Secrets!

Well, PM for ideas or question or you can review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It or any brand I mention.

And the raindrops fell as the strawberry blond woman took off her hood.

"Delilah," the other woman whispered, "The people who killed Lorraine are back."

Delilah Crawford, Kim's mother, glanced at Marissa Brewer (Im changing Anderson to Brewer now).

"Thats the problem, of course. They're after our kids and their friends."

Lorraine Kruptnik was Milton's mother who was killed by the group of vampires. But that was years ago. Since then, had been like a mother to Milton. Milton's father died before Milton was born.

Delilah poured tea into a cup and offered it to Marissa. Marissa took it and sipped it slowly, careful for the growing baby in her stomach.

Yup, she was 3 weeks pregnant. She was engaged to Kelsey's father.

"So, who is in this posse?" Marissa asked.

"K-Kim's f..my ex-husband and...your ex-husband," Delilah replied and Marissa nearly dropped the glass on the granite counter top.

Kim applied her powder foundation and mascara as Jack laid on her bed, doing his homework.

"I really missed you," Kim said, sitting next to Jack as she stroked his hair.

"I missed you too. So, how's your family doing?" Jack replied, shutting the textbook.

"I have no idea where my father went after my parents split 37 years ago. But my mom, Delilah, and I have been fine." Kim replied, now curling her hair with the wand. "What about yours?"

"My dad left my mother, Marissa, too. For another woman. I never met her but I guess my dad preferred her over Marissa." Jack answered.

"Did he- did he cheat?" Kim asked.

Jack nodded weakly.

Kim's smile faltered. "Hey, you have me now," she assured him, as a strand of curly hair fell in front of her face.

"So, are you ready to go?" Kim questioned, flipping her now-curled hair behind her hair.

"Sure," Jack stated, standing up.

Jack and Kim were on their way to have dinner at Jerry's Victorian style mansion with the rest of their friends.

When, they got there, Kim rubbed her palms together. "Hey Delilah," Kim greeted giving her mom a kiss on the cheek.

Hector and Dina Martinez, Jerry's parents, welcomed Kim and Jack into their home and told them that their friends were in the basement.

Jerry was dancing as Pitch Perfect music blasted.

"Sup dude and dudettte!" Jerty whooped as he gave Jack a hug and smiled at Kim.

"Crazy much?" Jack smirked.

Kelsey laughed and said, "He's wanting some champagne. He has his fake ID from the 90s."

Kim laughed as she went to the sofa and started talking with Grace.

Suddenly, Eddie screamed. They all looked at him.

"What?" Milton demanded, as Julie hugged him closer.

"I saw 2 pairs of vampire red eyes," Eddie shrieked, pointing out the basement door.

But there was nothing now.

"If it was a vampire, they weren't wearing the contacts," Grace said.

Then, the glass shattered. A rock was thrown in.

The parents came rushing down the stairs.

"What is it?" Louise Andrews, Julie's mother asked.

Jack picked up the rock. A note was taped to the rock.

Lorraine Kruptnik's dead. You guys are next. Watch your backs.

Everyone gasped. Dina walked to Jack. "I'll take this, dear," she said as Jack handed her the rock.

After 5 minutes of cleaning the mess and repairing the window, they all settled for dinner.

There were 2 tables set up in the dining room. One for parents and the other for the teens.

For this vampire group, there were 16 people in all. 8 adults and 8 teens.

Kelsey and Grace's mothers were both dead. They died giving birth to the girls, due to the mothers originally being human. (So basically the moms were human but them they were changed but they ended up dying giving birth to them)

So, Kelsey's father, Jacob, started dating Marissa and Grace's father, Chance, started dating Delilah.

Julie and Eddie's parents were still alive and well.

Jacob kissed Marissa's ring finger as everyone smiled.

"So, Marissa, Delilah, Louise, and I have been meeting about well...this. Lorraine was murdered by a group of vampires. And now their after you guys, us," Dina explained.

"Who's in the group?" Julie asked.

"Kim's father and Jack's father," Louise answered, her voice cracked.

"MY FATHER?!" Kim gasped.

Delilah nodded weakly.

Dina went to the kitchen with Louise and they brought out the dishes of chicken enchiladas, mashed potatoes, and fresh squeezed lemonade.

Everyone began to dig in, especially Jerry.

The teens stared at him as he wolfed his food down.

"What?" He questioned looking confused. "Hey! If I'm gonna be killed, might as well eat up!"

Kelsey smacked him lightly on the chest. "You're weird."

Kim laughed. "You two are so cute!"

At school the next day, Kim stood in front of her vanity, applying eye shadow, lip gloss, and mascara.

She was wearing a black and white stripes blazer, a denim navy blue tank top with a red rose on it, black shorts, and white kitten heels.

She braided her hair to a waterfall and blew a kiss to her mirror.

Jack was waiting for her in his new Italian car. Milton and Kelsey were in there too.

"Hey Jack," Kim said, pecking his cheek.

Jack started the engine and they started driving to Julie's mansion. Hers was pretty much like Jerry's.

Kelsey was now living with Jack and Milton. After Milton's mother died, he moved in with them. They all lived in a 3-story estate.

Eddie lives in a small tudor and Kim lived in a small manor.

When they got to Julie's, she climbed into the car with them.

"Eddie, Jerry, and Grace are riding together," she informed Jack.

Behind a bush, Morgan Brewer and Cecil Crawford were watching the car drive away.

"Little Lorraine's gonna look like the lucky one soon," Cecil smirked.

At school, it was 3rd period, and Kim, Grace, Kelsey, and Julie were all at cheerleading practice. 3rd period was related arts with was: art (Milton and Eddie were in this), music, PE (Jack and Jerry were in this), band, orchestra, and dance team for girls.

Kim was the flyer out of the 4. The girls held Kim's feet as Kim threw her fist in the air. Then, the girls let go of Kim and tossed her in the air and then caught her.

Then, an upbeat version the Harlem Shake started playing.

All the girls had their legs apart, their hands clamped to the left knee.

The catchy beat started playing and the girls all looked up and did a midair toe touch. Half of the girls backed up and did back handsprings while the rest turned around and did a backflip with a tuck.

24 girls were on the squad. The front group separated to 3 groups. Each flyer stuck out her right foot and backflipped, their leg in the other girls' hands. Then, she was thrown in the air and caught.

The back group, which consisted of the 4 girls, spun on their toes like in ballet then

They separated, doing split lifts.

Then all the girls just did back flips, midair toe touches, front flips, back flip tucks, and they ended with the scorpion.

All the girls cheered and ran off to the locker rooms to change.

At the locker rooms, Kelsey yanked her cheer tee shirt off her body, leaving her with her sports bra and yoga shorts.

"If we are gonna get killed, it better be after the national championships in February," she retorted, replacing her sports bra with a silky, black one.

Kim was pulling her blazer on and replied, "Exactly. We have the state competition in October, regionals in December...if we make it through."

Grace stared at her, pulling on her capris. "Of course we're going to make it, Kimmers."

Kim glared at her.

Kim was only thinking that they may or may not make it because of her father and Jack's father.

The group were all in biology class, their 4th period.

Jerry was texting, Eddie was doodling on his textbook, Grace was doing homework that she forgot from yesterday, Kelsey was texting Jerry, Milton & Julie were totally listening to the lesson, and Jack and Kim both playing Temple Run 2.

Mrs. Stewart was going on and on about her lesson on the projector, not making any eye contact with any teacher.

"Ms. Stewart," a sweet accented girl cried, "I'm sorry I'm late! Art kept me a few minutes." It was Mika.

Kim, Kelsey, Julie, and Grace waves to her.

Mrs. Stewart replied, "It's alright, Mika. Go ahead and sit in your seat."

Mika sat in her designated seat and started to file her nails after Mrs. Stewart turned around.

Mika was currently staring out the window and then a sight scared her. She screamed.

Everyone looked at her.

"Mrs. Stewart!" Mika cried. "Look! It's Principal Cassandra! She looks dead!" She stabbed a finger to the window. Mrs. Stewart ran to the window and gasped.

"Miss Cassandra?" She called out.

Then, she turned around. Jack, Kim all of you, yes, you too Jerry, go get the nurse, vice principal, and secretary! Now!"

The group walked out of the classroom, scared.

"It was a vampire attack!" Mika whispered. She wasn't a vampire but she was a witch, so she could live a long time like the rest of them.

"Mika's probably right. After that threat at Jerry's, who else would it be," Milton replied.

Then, Eddie stopped short, causing the rest of the group to nearly fall.

She's not dead, you bitches. But you guys will be. Oh and Jackie, Kimmy? Take care of each other. You won't have each other for long. -Cecil and Morgan

So, was that a good enough chapter for the long wait you've been through? I hope it was. Please review and PM for ideas.

Kisses. C&A


End file.
